1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery pack and a method of controlling the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As portable electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, digital cameras, and laptop computers, are widely used, research is being actively conducted on batteries that supply the electric power for operation of such devices.
A battery pack generally contains a battery and a protective circuit that controls charging and discharging of the battery. During charging or discharging, defects may cause abnormal operation, and accordingly, the protective circuit includes various devices for stabilizing the battery pack.